What Should Have Been  Leah & Embry
by xJennaNoelx
Summary: Leah and Embry realize they have feelings for eachother, but with everyone in the pack imprinting, and Leah already having her heart broken once, will she let him into her life? Lemons later on. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1 : Cliff Diving

LPOV

I walked to the edge of the cliff, looking down below me at the water crashing into the rocks. The water was a lot more restless this morning. It reminded me of the tantrums that Seth used to throw when he was little.

I smiled a little at the recollection of a younger Seth, before all of this phasing, shape-shifter/werewolf, and pack shit started. Before all those leeches came to town again, and royally fucked up my life.

I shook the thought off, telling myself that it's over now, and there's nothing I can do about it. What's done is done.

Letting my thoughts clear, I hurled myself off the cliff, and spun gracefully in the air before plunging into the water below.

EPOV

Leah was just standing on the edge of the cliff, her hands on the hips of her sleek figure. I tried to keep my breathing quiet, in fear of her hearing me.

I didn't completely understand why I was sitting in this tree, watching her. I shook my head. 'Stupid, Embry. Fucking stupid.' I knew she would kill me if she ever found out that watching her cliff dive had become my new hobby.

She jumped off the cliff. I watched her, and counted four complete spins before she hit the water.

LPOV

Surfacing, I let my air-deprived lungs breath again. I walked up on the beach and laid on my back, letting the sun dry out my skin. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a light sleep.

_I was running through the forest in wolf form, feeling the wind blow through my fur. I closed my eyes and let instinct take over me as I ran, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells. _

_There were footprints next to mine, matching my pace exactly, which is why I hadn't noticed them in the first place. But these footprints connected with the earth differently than my own. They were harsher, almost as if the person they belonged to had to run at double the effort just to keep up to me._

_I opened my eyes and saw Embry right next to me. I smirked at him and then stopped running altogether, phasing back to human form. He did the same._

_We were standing in front of each other, completely naked. I had been naked in front of the pack before, but this time it was different. The way he was looking at me. He stepped forward and placed his soft hand on my cheek._

'_Leah' he said. I liked the way he said my name, how it rolled off his lips, I leaned forward into him._

"Leah" repeated Embry. My eyes flew open to see him standing above me.


	2. Chapter 2 : Patrols

EPOV

I walked down onto the beach, seeing Leah lying down in the sand, the sun dancing off of her caramel skin. My mind started going places I didn't want it to, and I immediately shook them off. 'Jesus, Emb, get it together. It's just Leah.'

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards her. Her breathing was low and even, I wondered if she was sleeping.

"Leah" I said softly, standing above her nervously. "Leah" I repeated, a little louder.

Her eyes flew open, and I instantly felt bed for waking her.

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I fidgeted with my hands, wondering why I was so nervous. I'd talked to her a million times before. What had changed?

"Uh, yeah." She said, looking a mixture of surprised, angry, and confused to see me.

Clearing my throat and regaining my composure, "Well, we're late for patrol, so are you just gonna lie there or are you gonna get up and come with me before Sam kills us both?"

"Relax. Sam's not going to do shit. Jesus, I swear you're all like his little bitches." She barked.

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the woods, smiling when I heard her footsteps behind me. My smile immediately faltering, thinking to myself, 'Okay, Embry, get it together.' Taking off my shorts, tying them to my ankle, and phasing quickly.

LPOV

Watching Embry walk towards the woods and take his shorts off, my mind involuntarily flashing back to the dream, getting nervous, wondering how I'm going to hide it from him once we are both in wolf form.

Realizing I'm losing him, and quickly peeling off my short and shorts, and phasing, to go run after him, thinking _'Wait up, Asshole.'_

'_Sorry, I don't take orders from anyone but Sam. I'm his bitch, after all.'_

'_I just call them like I see them, kid.'_

'_And I'm not a kid either.'_

He was definitely right about that part. All the boys had grown up mentally, and physically since they all phased. Most of them were really good looking, especially Embry..

EPOV

Stopping dead in my tracks, and whipping my head around to look at Leah.

'_Wh-what?'_ I stuttered,

'_What?'_ she replied sharply, _'Goddamnit!'_

'_So you think I'm hot?'_ I questioned, attempting to make a joke out of it, hoping that way she wont kick my ass. I heard her sighing internally.

'_I'm not going to kick your ass, freak, and NO I don't think you're hot. You've got to be kidding me'_ but she faltered in her thoughts.

I couldn't help my responding thoughts of what I imagined it would be like between us if Leah and I ever got together. I tried stopping them, but the more I tried, the faster they sped across my mind.

Leah's reaction was something I wouldn't have expected.. She was running through a scene in her mind of us, naked, in the woods. Was it a dream? She was dreaming about me? I couldn't take the jumbled mess of both of our minds anymore, so I phased back as quickly as I could, she followed suit.

So there we were, just like in her dream. I decided to take a leap of faith and see where that got us. I stepped forward, just like my dream self had, and caressed her cheek. I opened my mouth to say her name, but someone else had already beaten me to it.

"Leah?" I recognized Sam's voice at once. "EMBRY?"

Damnit. He was pissed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sam's Interruption

SPOV

'Damnit, why does Emily have to be so sensitive about everything? I didn't mean to yell at her like that, it's just been a shitty day altogether. Oh well, maybe I can phase and forget about every'…

There were two people standing naked across from each other, the guy was stepping forward and putting his hand on the woman. '_I know that shape'_, I thought to myself about the woman. Stepping closer, I realized I knew ~both~ of the people...

"Leah? Recognition slowly crept in, and my already angry state quickly grew furious. "EMBRY?"

"Sam.. I uh…" Embry stuttered like a scared little puppy, turning around and quickly pulling his shorts on, while Leah took her time pulling hers on.

"What the FUCK are you guys doing?" I screamed,

"First off, why don't you calm the hell down before your head explodes, second, it is no longer your business what I do or don't do anymore, and third, just because you can boss him around like a brainless little slave, doesn't mean that you can do that to me!" Leah hissed back at me, which made me even angrier.

"I'm not his slave!" Embry said and puffed out his chest. What an idiot.

"Shut up Embry!" Leah and I both yelled in unison.

I paced back and forth like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What the fuck are you pacing like that for? Why don't you go back to Emily, just because you can't doesn't mean no one else can." Leah spat. That was exactly what I wanted; for Emily and I to get married and have children, and for Leah to sit around and wait for me to possibly change my mind.

I shook my head, that's not really what I wanted… or was it? Shaking my head again, and still pacing back and forth, I realized I probably looked like a crazy man.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Sam's gone crazy. Guess that means I'll have to assume the role as Alpha. Go the fuck home Sam!" Leah barked. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes, but decided to take her advice.

"Embry, we'll talk later." I said, narrowing my eyes at him before running off through the woods, preparing to phase.

LPOV

"Hmmph" I sighed as we both watched Sam run away. I turned back to Embry, and cleared my throat "Sorry about that… Crazy exes." We both stood there awkwardly, I internally wished that he would come back over and touch me like he had before, but there was no way in HELL I would admit that out loud. "Yeah, uhm… Yeah. Well I better get going then." I said, and then proceeded to walk away.

'_What an asshole. Why didn't he at least TRY to…'_ Embry caught my arm, spun me around, and placed a hard kiss on my lips. He pulled back, smirked at me, and simply stated "Goodbye Leah" before jogging off towards his house, leaving me stunned and standing alone in the middle of the woods.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dreams

EPOV

I jogged back up to my house, still smirking might I add, opened the door and went straight for the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and wondered what Leah was doing… Was she thinking about me? The kiss? My hotness? I grinned. Or Sam? My stomach dropping as I took a big bite of my food. I sat there mindlessly watching TV not able to get my mind off that last thought.

I decided to go into my room and try and sleep. As I lay in my bed, I was reminded of a line I'd read in school or somewhere about silence being deafening. I grabbed my iPod off the night stand and put the headphones in my ears, choosing the band August Burns Red and turning it all the way up, threatening to blow the speakers, but trying to drown out the sound of my thoughts.

I don't know how long I laid there, but after I realized it wasn't going to work, I got up, pulled my shorts back on and decided to head to Leah's. I had to know what she was thinking.

LPOV

I pushed past Seth as he greeted me at the door, smiling and asking how my patrol with Embry went. My little brother all but worshipped Embry, Quil and Jake; to him, they were like the holy trinity.

"Man, you're so lucky Lee! I wish I could patrol with Embry! He's a pretty cool guy, you know?" Seth went on.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Seth" I walked into my room and lay back on my bed.

"Don't you think Embry's cool, Lee?" Seth asked, sitting at the foot of my bed.

I rolled my eyes; sometimes Seth could be so annoying. "Seth, can you just leave me alone? I have a lot on my mind right now"

"Like what? You know, you can tell me! Don't think of me as your little brother! Think of me as a friend!"

"Seth."

"Aww, come on Lee! We haven't talked in forever!" He bounced up and down on my bed, making me sick.

"Seth!" I shouted, "Just leave me alone!"

He jumped a little at the volume of my voice, and put on puppy dog eyes; I instantly felt bad. Sighing, "I'm sorry." He instantly perked up again.

"Does that mean I can stay?"

"No. Seth, please?" He finally got the hint and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep relatively quickly.

_I dreamt that I was in my room, lying back on my bed, much like I was now, but somehow I knew it was a dream. I heard a soft knock on the door and told them to come in. The door opened and it was Embry. He __grinned his lopsided, goofy grin and came in and sat on my bed._

_'Hey Leah' was all he said before pulling me down on top of him, then looking up into my eyes and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I froze and pushed him away, standing up and shaking my head. _

_'Embry…' and like that he was gone in a flash, and I was awake._


	5. Chapter 5 : Reality

LPOV

'Shit. What is wrong with me?' I thought, I really wanted him to kiss me, and when he did I pushed him away. I lay back down and tried to recreate the dream in my mind.

_Before I realized I was asleep I heard a soft knock on the door, just as before. Once again, like before, I went to open it and saw Embry there._

'_Perfect' I thought, 'It's the same as last time' and I watched as he stood there awkwardly at the door. "Well, aren't you going to come in?" I asked expectantly and when he just looked at me, I realized it wouldn't be the exact same and I'd have to put forth some effort. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, smiling suggestively at him. I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his, pushing him back onto my bed and straddling his waist. I felt him comply to my kiss, as I sighed happily and continued kissing him, getting rougher and rougher as my need for him that I hadn't realized I'd had grew._

'_Since when do I have feelings for Embry Call?' I wondered silently. I felt his dick twitch under me and grinned, starting to grind against him, feeling him get hard. I shoved him back onto my bed, and pulled my shirt over my head, still grinding against him,_

"_I – wait – Leah – ungh.." I watched him struggle to form a coherent sentence as I just grinned down at him and bent back over, kissing up his stomach, feeling my lips go around the dents of his abs. Fuck, he was hot. I reached down to unbuckle his jeans and he caught my hands. "Leah. S – stop. Are you sure?" _

"_Embry, stop being such a little girl all the time" I retorted, climbing off of him, a little turned off._

"_I'm _not _a little girl" he growled, standing up and backing me against the wall. I grinned, getting back into it._

"_Prove it" I stated simply, and he pushed me back up against the wall where my mirror was hung, smashing me into it and placing his mouth at my neck simultaneously nipping at my skin, hard enough to make it hurt. I yelped, feeling the glass cut my back. 'Fuck, that kind of hurt.. I thought things weren't supposed to hurt in a dream…'_

And all of a sudden, I realized I wasn't dreaming.

EPOV

Leah inviting me into her room, kissing me, and now this? As she reached down to undo my pants, even though I wanted this _so_ fucking bad – as shown by my growing member in my pants – I still couldn't shake the feeling she just wanted this because of Sam… hearing her call me a little girl sparked something inside of me that I couldn't stop. I was always the one in the pack that everyone pushed around, and I'm fucking tired of it. Then seeing her grin, like I wasn't going to do anything, still taunting me, I had to do something about it.

I pushed her up against the wall hearing the glass shatter behind her, instantly feeling bad and wanting to pull back to see if she was okay. 'No Embry! Don't!' my mind shouted at me. 'That's what she expects you to do. Everyone thinks you're a fucking pussy; this is your chance to change that. Show her who's boss. We all know you've wanted this for awhile now. Take what you want. Be a man for Christ's sake!' So I bit down hard on her neck, hearing her yelp, feeling her squirm below me, loving that feeling, grabbing her ass and hoisting her up, pulling her legs around my waist, then undoing my shorts with one hand, sliding them off and trying to do the same with hers.

After fumbling for awhile, I grew impatient and decided to just rip them off. I carried her back to the bed, laid her down and started kissing her again, trailing hot kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and down her bare stomach, moving down to her lace panties, slowly pulling them off, then tossing them aside, rubbing the insides of her legs. All the while she was moaning softly, and I loved that sound, but it wasn't enough; I wanted to make her fucking scream my name.

"Close your eyes, and keep them closed" I instructed as I started licking her folds softly.

"What-" she began, but I gave her a low growl stating that I was in charge and she complied with no further questions. I kept working my tongue around her clit, sucking and biting on it, and then slipped two fingers into her. She moaned a little louder at this and I felt my dick slowly harden, keeping the pace of my fingers slow. "Fuck, Embry, harder please!" she moaned loudly.

I grinned wickedly, "You want it harder?"

"God, yes!"

I positioned myself above her, then quickly replaced my fingers with my now rock hard dick, pounding into her at a steady pace.

"Fuck!" she screamed and threw her head back, caught off guard by the sudden change in depth – and width. I scooted back up and removed her bra, keeping my strokes hard and fast, and took one of her peaks into my mouth. "Oh my _fucking_ god!" I was a little disappointed that she wasn't saying my name. I replaced my mouth with my hands, twisting her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and kissing up to her neck, whispering in her ear.

"Say my name, Leah."

"Fuck! Embry! Harder!" she yelped, and I gladly complied, thrusting so hard that her bed was banging noisily against her wall.

God, she was so perfect; lying below me, saying my name. I wanted to hear her say it again, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold off. Reaching down with my free hand, I started circling her clit hard and fast. "Embry! Embry! Ahh, fuck! Embry! EMBRY!" I could feel her walls tightening around me with that last scream as she started to orgasm and cum, allowing myself to let go of mine also.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, and exhausted.


End file.
